mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower ponies
Daisy, Lily, and Rose are a trio of Earth ponies with flower-themed cutie marks and names that frequently appear together on the show. While Daisy and Rose are named on the show, the name "Lily" is only a placeholder name and does not appear in official material. Daisy Daisy's first speaking line is in The Ticket Master, but her name isn't mentioned until Bridle Gossip, where Twilight Sparkle tells her "Daisy, we need to talk." She shares her design with Golden Harvest. Depiction in the series Daisy is commonly featured as a background pony, sometimes more prominently than other background ponies. During running sequences, her mane style changes to resemble Berry Punch and Cherry Berry's, and her eye color changes to an olive green. She offers Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master some aid in gardening, as a favor to earn her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. She can be seen magically lifting a branch at the beginning of Look Before You Sleep even though she is not a unicorn. She runs inside her herb shop with Lily when Zecora appears in Bridle Gossip, after which Twilight Sparkle knocks on the door and says they need to talk, mentioning Daisy's name for the first time. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Daisy appears as a member of the plant team at first, but then switches to the animal team briefly before switching back once the song begins. A duplicate of her appears late in the song as part of the animal team. Later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, but her number is obscured. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing a brown creased cowpony hat. Daisy also makes solo appearances in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, and Family Appreciation Day, during the last of which she is seen running a stall that sells saucepans. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she is seen in the background during the Flim Flam Brothers Song and in the cider queue. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Lily Lily is the placeholder name of an Earth pony with a pink coat and yellow mane, who wears a lily flower in her hair. She faints in the face of the bunny stampede in Applebuck Season. Rose Daisy calls her Rose in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie Pie calls her the same in A Friend in Deed. Pinkie Pie then comments on how she thinks Rose will win first prize in the flower show again. Rose thanks Pinkie and proceeds to throw Pinkie a flower, which she then eats. Her color scheme and design are similar to the G3 pony Desert Rose. A similar pony is in the toy line where she is called Roseluck. Appearances The three appear together in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, and The Cutie Pox. In Applebuck Season, they react during and to the aftermath of the bunny stampede. In Bridle Gossip, they react to Zecora entering town with the main characters. In The Cutie Pox, they react to Apple Bloom's strange symptoms, letting out sighs of relief when Spike dismisses their claims of the cause. Rose and Daisy appear in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 at different places in the cider queue. In Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville, an emaciated Lily runs around in a panic wearing a dunce hat, while Rose cries out in despair atop a roof, next to Berry Punch. In A Friend in Deed, all three of them appear briefly in the crowd Pinkie Pie addresses concerning Cranky Doodle Donkey's need for a toupee. All three ponies appear in Putting Your Hoof Down at Iron Will's motivational seminar. Design Both Lily and Rose have mane styles usually seen exclusively on the other two types of ponies: Rose has a mane style similar to Amethyst Star and Heartstrings, both unicorns, while Lily shares hers with Cloud Kicker and Merry May, both pegasus ponies. Merchandise A mystery pack toy named Flower Wishes was released in November 2010. The toy shares Daisy's color scheme and cutie mark. Another toy named Roseluck, which shares Rose’s color scheme and cutie mark, was also released in November 2010. At Hasbro's stand at Toy Fair 2012, a new toy resembling Daisy (having the same cutie-mark and color scheme) is to be part of the upcoming Toys 'R Us exclusive boxset. The three ponies appear together on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. They are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. Quotes The Ticket Master :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! :[Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala?] :Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? :I'll wash your dishes. :Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? :Azure pony (Shoeshine): I have a cartload of extra carrots. Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror... the horror... :Lily: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... them! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily: The horror! The horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! The Mysterious Mare Do Well :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! Family Appreciation Day :Granny Smith: ...They don't make 'em like they used to. Bites :Daisy: Hey! You bite it, you buy it! A Friend in Deed :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rose, your Calla lilies look even better than last year! I bet you'll take first prize at the flower show again. :Rose: Thanks, Pinkie, would you like one? Gallery :Daisy, Lily, and Rose image gallery References Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters Category:Background characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2